nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:De Limburger
D You would almost think that Limburg is a country,... Alexandru 15:17, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :It will be soon!! :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 15:19, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::Lol. I think a lot of regions will follow Kosovo soon.. and I don't think it's really good. After a while it will be like the medieval again, with all the small countries ;-) Alexandru 15:22, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::Once the village I live in (which has cityrights, Montfort (Mofert)) had its own country too! Ambt Montfort. --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 15:27, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Great. --Bucurestean 15:49, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::Waad dachs se den de'ch hadj gezag euver dem ei? --OuWTB 15:52, November 11, 2009 (UTC) "De Limburger (English: the Limburgian)". Shouldn't it be the Limburgian then? --Bucurestean 17:25, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :No. --OuWTB 17:26, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, I see you like the Dutch language now :P --Bucurestean 17:27, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Limburger is allowed according to the HLI dictionary being labeled. Lèmbörger should be used normally as the only one when you're talking about a Limburgish person. --OuWTB 17:29, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::So it's a Neerlandisme, if I'm not wrong. --Bucurestean 17:30, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::You're wrong :P It's a naevesjriefangerhed :P So it should only be used in poetic context, sort of. --OuWTB 17:32, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Why is it so hard to admit? >:) --Bucurestean 17:33, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Eh.. I know the Limburgish spelling very well, I guess better than you do :P Because the spelling has hardly changed since 1948 it's very difficult to explain it. Our orthography makes even less sense than the Dutch one.. doearch sounds like thwéach in Etsberg and duwarch in Montfort... --OuWTB 17:36, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ahum, Ahum, vraagje: wordt Montfort mofert uitgesproken in het Limburgs? --Lars Washington 17:39, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Men schrijft en zegt in het Limburgs Mofert ja. --OuWTB 17:40, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Dankjewel, weer wat bijgeleerd vandaag. :)) --Lars Washington 17:41, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Graag geholpen :) --OuWTB 17:43, November 12, 2009 (UTC) "Bere" I was already asking myself why you were writing Romanian :)) --Bucurestean 17:42, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :"bere" is ook Limburgs -> dativus enkelvoud van "beer". Wat is 't dan in 't Ro? --OuWTB 17:43, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :: Bere = Bier, Berea = Het bier, Beri = Bieren, Berile = De bieren, Berii = Van het bier, Berilor = Van de bieren. Zoiets? :P --Bucurestean 17:47, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Wij hebben lekker meer vormen (6). En die tabel is niet eens volledig :P --OuWTB 17:48, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::Good for you, simplicity is not a bad thing. --Bucurestean 17:50, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::I think Limburgish is very easy :P Zjuus höbbe 'ch dem gelèrndj wie ich nag 'nen öl waar, dinke 'ch, meh good ich verdwaol :P --OuWTB 17:53, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::: --Bucurestean 18:00, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Can I franchise you? We need to bring Limburgish culture to other states, not just Oceana. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 23:43, August 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::That'd require a new immigration wave and some state governor being willing to make a new census including more Limburgish people :o --OuWTB 08:48, August 3, 2015 (UTC)